Beans
by Metempsychosis-chan
Summary: Scepter 4's jails weak points : food and the sexual frustration.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : this fic is dumb. You have been warned.

Also, English isn't our first language, please be considerate. If you want to send us a review saying our English sucks, you can !

**Beans**

Mikoto sighed another time. He was waiting for two hours for Reisi to bring his lovely ass in his cell in order to make fun of him, like everyday. In addition to that he was hungry, and it wasn't only sexual appetite in this case. He was really good at daydreaming about perverted stuff but it wasn't enough to fill his stomach unfortunately.

Aaaah, all he wanted was the supper. And the red king hoped it wouldn't be again these horrible beans ''azuki'' that were his only meal everyday for one week. Surely the Scepter 4 didn't know the word ''variety''.

His hopes turned immediately to ashes as the door of his cell opened and that Reisi entered with a hot plate of...beans. Mikoto repressed a disappointment moan, as a king he couldn't do that, it wasn't good for his image. And it could affect Munakata's feelings, after all he probably spent a lot of time cooking this – not that Mikoto cared. And he surely was looking good naked in an apron...hum no, it wasn't the good time to think about this kind of stuff.

- Suoh...Mikoto. I didn't make you wait I hope ? Said the blue king in a naughty voice, or so it sounded.

- I waited all day to see your cute little ass, I'm only waiting for one thing : fuck you hard against the wall. Now take me these handcuffs off, all right sweetheart ?

Is what Mikoto wanted to say but instead he slightly laughed. To s ay out loud what he wanted to do wasn't the best flirting move.

He took the plate and placed his life in fate's hands (trouve la bonne expression correspondante) : maybe that after all this time, Reisi FINALLY did something that could be eat. His behaviour during his time in jail was what could influence his future sex life with his jailer.

So, he didn't say anything about the awful taste and stayed silent, like the Shogun who stand dignified even if his army is decimated by the enemy and... Stop there. In short, he forced that... thing down his throat. The Scepter 4 didn't know about the Human Rights even so they came out ages ago ?

- So, do you like it ? Asked his tormentor with a sadistic grin.

Mikoto finally understood : this little bastard KNEW this was completely awful ! He was going to pay for this ! With his virginity...wait, no. As if this guy was a virgin. To do list : kill the first time of Munakata Reisi. He should do some research later. For example by exchanging pictures of Yata in the shower with Fushimi to get Munakata's folder – so he wouldn't have to do anything.

- You want to try...Mu-na-ka-ta ? Answered Mikoto with his incredibly sexy voice , yes, he knew its effect and it was his objective.

- No thanks, I just ate. But it's nice to ask Suoh. Se défila son interlocuteur.

Reisi turned his back, and Mikoto saw the nicest sight he could have of all day – after all there wasn't any windows in his jail – and he stayed alone with his thoughts. Now : how could he take good care of his ''problem'' with handcuffed hands ? He could call again the Scepter 4's captain to take care of it but the probabilities of it to work were quite weak – or didn't exist. Could even be negatives. So : hello his right hand.

…

Reisi was quite satisfied. He could again get rid of the awful plates that Awashima-kun did for his well-being. For his stomach's well-being, he gave it to the captive ! And in addition to that, the more the sexual frustration of Mikoto was high, the better their first time would be.

He was going to make him wait a little more.


	2. Chapter 2

****Warning : suspense (maybe). And still dumb (probably).

**Beans 2**

Mikoto stood up with difficulties from the uncomfortable wall on which he was laying – seems like he was enjoying S&M since his time in jail for the Scepter 4. Who would have known that the great Suoh Mikoto liked to be handcuffed all day and be feed with awful beans ? Surely not him.

Izumo just said that a _certain_ someone was waiting for him, it wasn't time anymore to be lazy. He withdrew while the barman and Anna were looking at him, and tried not to smile, thinking about what would come next.

Munakata was indeed waiting on the top of the stairs. Strangely, he wasn't in a bad mood, even if Suoh just escaped from a Scepter 4's jail, had partially destroyed the basement of their HQ, had beaten up a lot of his subordinates and that Homra was taking over the school-isle. His good mood was surely due to the fact that he had missed Suoh and was very glad to see him again...or not. If so, he would already be on his knees and be busy giving him a blow job...oh but no, people in real life didn't do that – and it was a shame.

Mikoto thought that he should seriously stop hoping such things from Reisi, he was fed up being disappointed. Like this time when Munakata went to his cell during the night, thinking he was asleep, and stared at him a lot of time without any words. If only the blue king had masturbated during his so-called ''sleep''.

But he didn't ! Munakata just stared, without doing anything, probably imagining new recipes to kill his stomach. So it was better to give up his hopes. Or maybe Munakata was just super shy but he doubted that.

- I thought breathing the same air than me made you sick, Munakata ?

- Sometimes I feel like breathing toxic air. Answered he, grabbing a cigarettes pack from his jacket.

He took one as the red king looked at him, surprised - he didn't know and wouldn't have guessed that Reisi smoked from time to time – and then he proposed one to Suoh. Mikoto smirked and took one. He couldn't refuse something from Munakata, it was probably the only thing he could ever get from him. Ahhh, he wanted to be his cigarette...or maybe not. The thing he had in his trousers would fit better in this pretty mouth !

The Scepter 4's commander began to look after a lighter in his uniform but Mikoto lighted his cigarette with his flame before he could find it, before doing the same with his own, with one of his most sexy looks for the blue. It was a flirt technique probably useless as Reisi didn't see him like that – but well, if you don't try you won't know.

Munakata looked at him with a smile. Suoh still hadn't understand that what he felt was reciprocal and the Scepter 4's commander found it really enjoyable to see the red king trying to control his hormones and trying to flirt with him. Reisi decided to first talk about necessary things (not that sex wasn't necessary) and serious before beginning his plan, in order to make Suoh wait a little more – he was a sadist after all.

Mikoto was looking at Reisi talking about he-didn't-know-what. Without a doubt he was scolded for his attitude and the things he was doing on the school. But nevermind that. Munakata smoking was quite sexy, and his moving lips, mmhh, Mikoto dreamed only about one thing now : kissing him. And then going way further. And realizing all the things he had dreamed about when he was bored in jail. But well, Reisi wouldn't accept to wear a maid outfit, nor be naked in an apron, and nor to participate in some S&M session...or maybe yes. Keeping a handcuffed man in jail for days...

A sadist indeed. But maybe he was the worst.

Munakata knew at Suoh's look that he didn't listen at all and was daydreaming, like always. If he thought he was discreet, he was terribly wrong. If you looked at his eyes you could nearly saw what he was thinking about.

It was time to do something.

Mikoto was a bit surprised when Reisi made him fall, grabbed his collar and came near from him, their faces nearly touching, looking dead serious. The red king already noticed that but now it was clear : personal space was unknown to Munakata Reisi. The urge to kiss him was great at this moment, but Reisi was still scolding him about his actions so it wasn't the moment to do so...he tried to imagine Munakata having an orgasm to pass time.

His thoughts stopped when the Scepter 4's commander approached and began to kiss him. Suoh never would have imagined the first step would come from Reisi. He went along with the kiss happily before it ended.

Now he could hold Reisi, remove his damn trousers...

- I'm warning you Suoh...

And then ''heat'' him up with his sexual knowledge and...

- ...I'm not bottoming. Said Munakata.

...Wait...what ?


End file.
